Kite Takes Flight
by KiteTakesFlight
Summary: A young girl comes to the Voltron Force and Keith gets kidnapped by Drule Soldiers; with help from Daniel and Hunk, can their new friend save Keith from Lotor's plans before it's too late? Why are thugs involved in this? Story better than summary. R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story introduces my character Kite. Compared to my other stories, this one's less dark. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: _Voltron, Voltron Force _and the show's characters all belong to World Events Productions. Kite is my character, and please don't take her!

**Kite Takes Flight**

CHAPTER ONE

The five lions were on patrol in the daytime, making sure that Planet Arus was safe from any danger what so ever. Today was like a typical day for the Voltron Force. Keith was piloting the Black Lion with cadet Daniel Chandler. Princess Allura Sirtis piloted the Blue Lion with her niece Princess Larmina Sirtis and fellow cadet Vince DaCosta was in Green Lion with Pidge Stroker. Hunk Garrett and Lance McClain were in their respective lions as well.

"This just seems like the same thing over and over again." Larmina sighed.

"Not much excitement going on," Daniel said, "Except for being in the lions, which is always exciting for me."

"Easy for you to say."

"Enough you two!" Allura ordered, "We've been doing this for the past week because Coran suspects activity going on."

"And not the usual kind of activity." Keith added.

"Do you mean villagers acting like earth thugs?" Vince asked, pointing at an area.

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked before following Vince's pointing, "Oh. Guys, you may wanna take a look at this."

All five lions looked to see a group of villagers acting like thugs. They were spray painting houses and wrecking property.

"I say let's give these people a piece of mind!" Hunk shouted. He was about to use yellow lion to stomp on one of the thugs, but Allura stopped him.

"Hunk no!" Allura shouted, "This isn't one of Lotor's minions!"

"Is there proof?" Hunk asked.

"You both have a point," Keith said, "We'll see if Lotor is connected to these thugs, but we'll have to come out of our lions."

"And kick butt?" Larmina asked.

"Cadets stay in the lions in case this is a Lotor trap!" Keith answered. Larmina sighed, not too happy with that answer. Keith, Lance, Allura, Hunk and Pidge all got out of their lions to face these thugs.

"Look! It's the Voltron Force!" one of the thugs shouted. He tried to run, but another thug stopped him and said, "We're not gonna let their appearance stop us are we?"

"Good point."

"Let's put these Voltron pests in their places!" a female thug shouted.

"So you want a challenge?" Lance asked as he used his Voltcom to activate his dual pistols and his hands glowed red. Keith summoned his dual swords.

"Then a challenge you'll get!" Allura added, activating her bow and arrow with her Voltcom. Hunk and Pidge activated their respective Voltcom weapons.

"Oooh scary." a fourth thug said with sarcasm. Lucky it would be a fair fight for everyone since there was five Voltron Force members and five thugs.

Keith used his swords to fight the head thug, who used a metal weapon as a sword. Lance fought another thug, but all that one did was dodge Lance's fire attacks, Allura used her whip against the female thug, and she used the handy whip of her own to counter attack. Pidge used his smart stars to take down his opponent thug with ease. Hunk and his opponent were fighting with their weapons of strength.

Daniel looked to see what one of the spray paintings meant. When he saw one of them, it looked familiar, but he couldn't get what it meant, "This is weird."

"What?" Larmina asked.

"These spray paintings have symbols that are too familiar."

"Familiar? Like in…" Vince replied.

"Look!"

The cadets saw that there was something Doom about these symbols that startled them.

"Keith," Daniel said through his Voltcom, "You might wanna look at the paintings on the buildings. They have familiar enemy symbols if you get what I mean."

"Enemy symbols?" Keith asked, confused. The thugs saw the Black, Green and Blue lions in motion.

"Those lions are a threat." said the female thug.

"We should take them down with whoever's inside them." said thug #1.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance shouted.

"I just coated paint on these…" Hunk started, but Keith stopped him, "Easy Hunk."

Suddenly, a blast stopped the thugs from even touching the lions.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the female thug exclaimed.

"Was that any of our lions?" Lance asked.

"It wasn't us, I swear!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Then who was..." Allura started. She was interrupted when a ship flew by them and crash landed on the ground.

"What the heck?" Thug #2 shouted, "It's an alien!"

"I'm not staying around for this!" the lead thug shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

The five thugs fled the area. Lance sighed, "Such cowards."

"We'll deal with them later," Keith said, "But first we gotta see what's going on."

The Voltron Force and the cadets hurried to where the ship crash landed. The door opened and the team were armed in case it was necessary.

But it wasn't. Coming out of the ship was a young lady with long blue hair, wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked at the surprised team and asked, "Are you the Voltron Force?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Voltron Force all looked at the blue haired girl.

"Uh yeah we are the Voltron Force," Lance answered to the girl, "What's it to you?"

"Lance!" Allura hissed to him, and then she looked at the young lady and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kite." The blue haired woman answered.

"Kite?" Lance questioned.

"Yeah, but my real name is Shannon Benson, but all my friends call me Kite and I've been sent here by a friend."

"And who is this friend that sent you here?" Pidge asked.

"He goes by the name Manset. He sent me here cause he feels that he can trust this guy named Keith Kogane to look after me."

"Manset? Well…" Keith replied in surprise.

"So you're a part of the Den Resistance then?" Daniel added. Kite nodded, "Well you know who I am. What are your names?"

"I'm Keith. The commander, and the guy Manset told you about."

"Lance."

"I'm Hunk."

"They call me Pidge."

"Daniel."

"My name is Vince."

"I'm Larmina."

"And I'm Princess Allura and welcome to Arus, Kite."

"Thanks." Kite smiled.

"Let's get to the castle and get you settled," Keith said, "You'll ride Black lion with Daniel and me."

Kite and the Voltron Force arrived at the Castle of Lions and they met up with Sir Coran Smythe at the recreational room.

"So Kite what brings you here to Arus?" Coran asked.

"My friend Manset sent me here to stay with the Voltron Force," Kite answered, "knowing he can trust you guys with me, especially Keith."

"What all did he tell you about us?" Pidge asked.

"Well, things including when Keith got Black Lion from Sky Marshall Wade's clutches," Kite answered, "And it also includes when Keith and Daniel were at the Void performing that prison break at the Void, and when the Voltron Force finally defeated Wade on earth."

"Whoa," Keith replied smiling, "Those are interesting events we've all experienced."

"So you have history with Wade as well?" Larmina asked.

"Yeah," Kite sighed as she looked down. Everyone looked at her as the room was silent.

"Go on Kite," said Coran, "You can tell us."

"Well it's quite a story. I'll tell you though." Kite replied.

Coran and the Voltron Force looked on and listened as Kite told her story.

"Before Wade came along, I had loving parents, and pretty much an average life, but all that changed when Sky Marshall Wade came along. He took over Galaxy Garrison and made Voltron and you guys outlaws, but that part you already knew. A few years ago, Wade was in battle with an armada that was against him and my parents were caught in the thick of it all and they were killed by Wade's attack. Wade confirmed the death of my parents to be accidental, but that is surely a lie. Not too long after that Manset found me and he took me in and added me to the Den Resistance, a group against. Yeah, Wade has been defeated but all that has happened….the damage has been done."

"Whoa, what a story!" Daniel exclaimed.

"True one too." Kite replied. Everyone was thinking as the story was sinking in their minds.

"If Manset wants me to look after you, I will do that," Keith spoke up, "Like an extended family."

"Like a brother or cousin, something like that?"

"Cousin would be finally."

Everyone was now in a fit of laughter.

At the outskirts of the streets of Arus, the five thugs got a communicator.

"King Lotor, are you there?" the head thug asked.

As if on cue, a holographic image of King Lotor Sincline appeared on their communicator.

"Status report." Lotor ordered.

"We almost had the Voltron Force," the second male thug said, "But some ship came out of nowhere and freaked us all out."

"We need at least one member of the Voltron Force for this new plan in store for them!"

"We'll do that boss, but we need one Drule Ship and one only or our plan to lure at least one of them into the trap." the head boss replied.

"Very well, but do not fail me this time. Understood?"

"Yes boss. We got it!"

"Good. Lotor out."

The image of Lotor vanished as the drule thugs looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kite walked around the castle, giving herself a little tour. She walked in the mechanical room where Pidge and Hunk were.

"Hey!" Kite greeted the two. The close friends looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Kite." Hunk replied.

"Enjoying the place so far?" Pidge asked. Kite nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what these symbols mean." Pidge replied.

"Symbols?"

Pidge nodded. Kite looked at the screen and saw the symbols on the spray painted building.

"This isn't normal graffiti as I come to know," Kite said, "It looks like it's a Drule symbol on those buildings."

"I should've guessed," Pidge replied, "How did you know this?"

"I've been studying all planets and symbols and all that jazz while I was in the Den." Kite revealed, "Manset taught me a lot of things."

"Man, that's interesting." Hunk replied. Kite glanced at the yellow lion pilot, "And so are you."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked, confused.

"You have to know it by now," Kite answered smiling, "You're actually kinda cute."

"What?" Hunk exclaimed in surprise, "You think I'm kinda…wow…"

Pidge chuckled before speaking through his Voltcom, "Keith, get the others here at the castle control room stat. I think you're cousin made an unsettling discovery."

At the control room, everyone found it a surprise to learn about the symbols on the buildings provided by the possible Drule Agents.

"Those are Drule symbols on the buildings?" Keith asked.

"And the punks are possibly Drule Agents?" Lance added.

"That's the possibility," Kite answered, "I've been studying symbols of various planets while at the Den Resistance."

"Far interesting," Daniel muttered, "She's smarter than she appeared."

"Thank you!" Kite exclaimed, hearing the cadet's comment, "Hey!"

"So what'll we do about Kite's theory?" Larmina asked.

"I'll check this out and investigate this graffiti and the punks." Keith announced.

"By yourself? Keith are you crazy?" Lance objected.

"No," Keith replied solemnly, "Don't you two have cadets to teach right now?"

"Well we can take them with me for a little field trip!"

"I think it'd be best if I go myself for this one."

Keith turned and he walked away.

"Allura, please say something!" Lance begged Allura.

"I think Keith needs a little investigation of his own." Allura replied.

"What?" Lance exclaimed annoyed.

"On second thought," Keith looked at the others, "I'll have someone to come with me. Kite, you can come with me and show me the symbols that the punks are making."

"Okay." Kite smiled as she left the control room with her cousin. Lance sighed roughly.

At the streets of Arus, Keith and Kite walked down the streets where the punks were doing their dirty work at and they looked at the graffiti that was at the buildings.

"You're right Kite!" Keith declared, "These markings are Drule Symbols."

"Yep. They sure are. Do you think they could be Drule Agents?"

"Who?"

"The punks that attacked you guys. Who else?"

"Oh yes. It's a huge possibility." Keith and Kite heard a voice reply from nearby. They looked to see the five punks come their direction. Keith looked at Kite and said, "Grab a blunt object!"

"On it!" Kite grabbed a nearby broken pipe. The lead thug and two other thugs fought Keith as he got out his dual swords. The female thug and another thug fought Kite.

Keith managed to knock out two of the thugs he was fighting and Kite managed to fight the two thugs she was fighting and then she knocked them both out with the pipe she was using against them.

The lead thug hurried as he hid into a nearby alleyway. Keith noticed this and went to follow the head thug. The lead thug got out his communicator, "King Lotor! Get the backup stat! We have one of the Voltron Force!"

Keith managed to knock out the thug before he could say more. The commander ran and met up with Kite.

"You might wanna prepare yourself Kite. That punk just called for backup."

"Alright." Kite nodded.

They looked as a small Drule ship arrived at the area and ten Drule troopers came out of the ship.

"Only ten?" Keith questioned.

"Something tells me we need to get the others." Kite said.

"There's only ten of them. We'll take them on ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've handled creeps like these before."

"You heard Lotor's orders!" Cossack, the head trooper ordered, "We bring the Voltron Force to Lotor's trap!"

"Trap?" Keith questioned.

"What trap?" Kite asked. Keith and Kite tried fighting the troopers but that effort didn't go as they hoped and one of the soldiers grabbed Keith by the throat and lifted him up in the air from the ground.

"Keith!" Kite gasped. She kicked down that soldier and another one as they were both grabbing Keith. Both soldiers were knocked to the ground as Keith fell to his knees. He looked up at his cousin, "Thanks Kite."

"I didn't mention I learned Kung Fu while at the Den as well." Kite said smirking. Cossack looked at the soldiers as they launched another attack for the duo.

"This isn't good!" Kite exclaimed.

"No kidding." Keith replied. The Drule Soldiers launched for the duo. One soldier knocked down Keith and rendered him to the state of unconsciousness.

"Keith!" Kite exclaimed. Then another trooper knocked down Kite to the ground. The soldiers looked down at the unconscious duo as Cossack signaled the orders. Two soldiers grabbed Keith by the arms and dragged the unconscious commander to the ship.

"Keith…" Kite muttered while unconscious. Cossack looked down at the blue haired woman, "So what do we do with her?"

"Just leave her with us!" a voice replied. The Drule commander looked as he saw the bruised thugs in front of him.

"We got a score to settle with her for interfering on our last attempt." said the female thug. Cossack nodded before entering his ship and the ship took off.

The five thugs surrounded Kite and prepared to attack her with their weapons.

"It's payback time!" the lead thug exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The five thugs were about to aim their weapons at Kite, but her blue eyes snapped open and she got out pepper spray and sprayed the eyes of the baffled thugs, "Got ya!"

Kite leaped up to her feet and she smirked as she said, "Man, I can't believe they fell for that!"

The thugs stood up, slowly recovering from their pepper spray attack by Kite. Before they could do anything, a beam of yellow energy stopped them. Kite looked to see Yellow lion.

"What the?" Kite exclaimed, startled.

"I had a slight feeling something was up," Hunk said while in the yellow lion, "Where's your cousin Keith?"

"Those Drules that were here minutes ago took him." Kite replied, "Are the others with you?"

"No. They told me to get you guys. Hurry, hop in and we'll get the others."

"Okay." Kite nodded as she got into yellow lion and the two hurried back to the Castle of lions.

Meanwhile, Keith regained consciousness and found himself at the unwelcoming territory that was the planet Doom.

"Oooh," Keith moaned, "Where am I?"

He was startled hearing an evil laughter, and looked up to see Maahox.

"YOU!" Keith exclaimed.

"Well well if it isn't the Voltron Commander Keith." declared Maahox, "We meet at last."

"And it's not a pleasure meeting you either!" Keith demanded, "What exactly do you plan to do with me?"

He tried to swing a punch at Maahox, but realized that he was bondaged.

"It seems that you are trapped Commander," Maahox said, "And don't bother reaching for your Voltcom because..."

Maahox shown Keith's Voltcom at a glass container.

"My Voltcom!" Keith exclaimed, trying to break out of bondage.

"You might wanna relax and take it easy here, and I will explain to you what my sire plans to you."

Keith glared angrily at Maahox.

Kite hurried to the Castle of Lions, and she somehow managed to find everyone in the control room. They appeared surprised to see her.

"Kite, are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"I'm fine." Kite nodded.

"Where's Keith?" Allura asked.

"A group of Drule troopers took him."

"What?" Pidge exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Allura added.

"I told him someone should've went with him!" Lance yelled and then he slammed his fists in anger.

"Hey!" Kite exclaimed, "I'm someone! I tried to help!"

"Well you're Manset's partner...adopted daughter of some sort. What could you have done?" Lance retorted.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

Kite and Lance glared angrily at each other, but Allura got between them before they could spar, "Stop this! Fighting is not gonna get us anywhere. Let's focus on getting Keith back."

"Okay," Kite replied, "But how?"

At the Castle of Doom, Keith looked up as Lotor approached the area, walking next to Maahox.

"Your prisoner is here sire," Maahox told the Drule King. Lotor looked surprised, but pleased nonetheless, "Well there, Keith. We meet again, and boy do I have something in store for you."

"Save me the suspense and tell me what that would be."

"Very well, since you insist. Maahox, show him the surprise!"

Maahox uncovered a strange, but tall tube like chamber.

"Keith," Lotor said, "Say hello to the Cosmotron."

"And what does that do?" Keith asked.

"Well this will take you on a permanent vacation in another dimension, that is if you were in this in the singular form, but this has been upgraded, and you'll be in for a surprise."

Keith glared at Lotor as he was bracing himself for what was to come.

At the Castle Control Room, the Voltron Force were looking for Keith through his tracking signal, trying to find him in Planet Doom.

"Anything yet?" Lance asked.

"Not yet." Pidge answered. Lance slammed his fists in frustration.

"Calm down Lance, I think I found something." Pidge looked at his daredevil team mate.

"Okay. Explain that." Hunk replied.

"Well…a ha!" Pidge exclaimed.

"What?" Kite asked.

"He's at the castle in Doom."

"Where that Lotor is at!" Kite exclaimed, "I knew those thugs were working for someone!"

"So they were Drule Agents?" Allura asked. Kite nodded.

"So Lotor must have a plan in store," Pidge declared. Daniel, Vince and Larmina looked on in surprise.

"How will we get him out of there?" Lance asked.

"That's what we have to discuss," Kite answered, "So guys, any ideas?"

Pidge looked at the others in the room before finally saying, "I think a cadet should fly Black to Doom."

"Have you lost your mind Pidge?"

"No. It's part of the rescue mission."

"So what's your plan exactly?" Vince asked.

"Okay, Daniel will take Black to Doom perform this rescue mission," Pidge answered. Then he got out a slip of paper, "And to sneak into Doom, Hunk and I've been working on activating a cloaking for the lions. Kite, use these instructions to do that on the Black lion. From there, you'll be able to sneak into Doom and to get Keith out of Lotor's clutches."

Pidge gave Kite the instructions to the cloaking technique for the lions.

"You got it." Kite nodded and then she looked at Daniel saying, "Let's get into Black, but you pilot."

"Okay." Daniel smiled.

"Hey Kite!" Hunk called out. Kite looked at him before he said, "Be careful."

Kite smiled and nodded before she and Daniel took off in Black lion.

"Part two of our plan is the rest of us head to Doom and fight the Drule army until Keith returns and then we form Voltron," Pidge said, "But we have to wait until Daniel and Kite have landed first."

"Why exactly?" Lance muttered under his breath.

Daniel piloted Black lion to Doom while Kite was activating the cloaking for the lion. She pressed a few buttons before the lion became invisible.

"YES!" Kite exclaimed.

"It worked!" Daniel added, "And we're almost at Planet Doom!"

"We can see it," Kite smirked, "But they can't see us. I'm surprised you know the way to this rock."

"And I'm surprised you're smart as Pidge," Daniel replied, "I mean no offense."

"None taken, we're already there."

The invisible lion landed on the grounds of Planet Doom.

"Remember where we parked," Kite whispered to Daniel, "the cloaking will wear off within an hour so we need to hurry."

Daniel nodded and then spoke through his Voltcom, "Lance do you read?"

"Yes. Are you in Doom territory yet?" Lance asked.

"Yes. We just landed," Daniel answered, "And we're gonna get Keith right now. Daniel out."

At the control room, Lance looked at the others, "Vince you'll ride with me. Larmina, hop on a ride with Allura."

"I concur." Vince replied.

"Me too." Larmina nodded.

"Let's go!" Lance exclaimed. Lance and Vince got into Red lion. Pidge got into Green lion. Allura and Larmina got into Blue lion, and Hunk got into Yellow lion.

The four lions took off and they headed for Planet Doom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Keith watched as Maahox was preparing the machine for him. He tried to break from the bondage, but he found there was no avail.

"You're not getting out of there Kogane," said Lotor, "So you might as well relax and prepare yourself for what's to come."

"You never did tell me what your plans were with this cosmotron." Keith retorted.

"Well since you insist to know, Maahox will tell you."

"Well it is quite a tale to tell commander," Maahox said, "I've upgraded this Cosmotron to where we can make you a robeast as an option other than vanishing you into oblivion. My lord objected against it but I insisted on the idea, so with some Haggarium in the machine along with some upgrades, the Cosmotron was reborn with style."

Maahox shown Keith the controls. One side read VANISH while the other side read ROBEAST.

"Okay quick question," Keith asked, "How exactly will you know what robeast to make from me?"

"Oh the Cosmotron will decide based on your personality, skills, and determination on what robeast you will become." Maahox answered, "I can just imagine the looks on your team mates' faces when they realized that they have to fight their own commander."

"And those thugs that were on Arus," Keith asked, "What's their involvement with your plans?"

"They were hired by me to lure one of the Voltron Force into my trap so that we could proceed with this plan we got provided." Lotor answered.

"So it all adds up doesn't it?" Maahox smirked.

Keith stared angrily at the drule kings and his assistant.

Outside the castle, Lance in red lion, Pidge and Vince in green, Allura and Larmina in blue and Hunk in yellow arrived at Planet Doom.

"Hang on Keith," said Lance, "We're coming!"

"We're at the planet now," Larmina asked, "So do we go in?"

"We can't barge in the planet," Allura answered, "Lotor will probably kill Keith if we even try that."

"Let's hope Kite can hold up against Lotor." Hunk said.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Lance teased.

"WHAT?" Hunk exclaimed, "What are you talking about? I'm just...concerned."

"Sure you are." Pidge grinned.

"Who's side are you on, little buddy?"

"Guys! Now is not the time!" Allura snapped, "We have someone to rescue!"

"Sorry!" Lance, Hunk and Pidge replied in unison.

In the chambers, Commander Cossack arrived, which got Lotor's attention.

"Sire," Cossack announced, "the Voltron Force has arrived at the Planet's surface."

Lotor looked in surprise as Keith smirked. Then Lotor looked on at his commander, "Get an army ready at once! I will meet you there as soon as possible."

Cossack nodded before walking out of the room with the orders.

"See? I knew that it was only a matter of time." Keith smirked.

"Yes indeed," Maahox replied, "Which is why we need to proceed with things ahead of schedule."

At a short distance from the area, Kite and Daniel were watching the situation.

"We're here," Daniel whispered, "Now let's get them!"

Kite grabbed Daniel by the arm, stopping him.

"Easy there kiddo," Kite whispered, "We need to do this slowly, otherwise Lotor will get us and make us robeasts as well or worse."

Daniel sighed, "Slow isn't exactly in my vocabulary."

Outside the castle, the remainder of the Voltron Force braced themselves with the incoming Drule Army.

"Looks like they were expecting us." Lance said.

"In a way yes." Pidge replied.

"Well then let's kick butt!" Larmina exclaimed.

Lance, Allura, Pidge and Hunk launched their lions against the Drule Army. Lance fired his red heat ray tail against them. Hunk used the yellow ray from his lion's tail to do the same. Allura used her lion's freeze tail to take on more Drules. Pidge and his lion contributed by the lion's green ray along with the boomerang tail. Despite the fierce takedown at first, more drules came for the Voltron force, leaving the team desperate.

"We need Voltron!" Lance exclaimed.

"How exactly?" Hunk asked, "I mean, we've never formed Voltron without black before and we have no word yet from Keith, Kite or Daniel."

Allura nodded and then spoke through her Voltcom, "Keith! Keith! It's Allura! Where are you?"

In the castle, Lotor looked at Maahox and ordered, "Proceed with making Kogane a robeast. After he's finished so is the rest of the Voltron Force!"

Lotor got Keith out of the prison and drugged the commander into the Cosmotron as Keith tried to fight out of Lotor's grasps. After Keith was in the tube, Maahox sealed it shut. Then he turned the switch to ROBEAST. Keith became surrounded by Haggarium as the procession began.

Kite and Daniel looked on in shock.

"Now do we go in and get him?" Daniel asked.

"Do you see the controls?" Kite instructed, "Speed over behind them and destroy the machine, unplug it or something."

"What about Keith?"

"I'll get him to safety. Now hurry!"

"On it!"

Daniel sped to the controls.

Maahox and Lotor watched as Keith screamed in the Cosmotron.

"Don't fight this Commander Keith," Maahox said, "I promise you, you will love what you will become. You will be bigger, stronger and more –"

He was cut when the Cosmotron suddenly stopped and Keith collapsed to his knees and then backwards as he was unconscious.

"What did you do wrong this time?" Lotor growled in anger.

"I…I can't explain sire," Maahox replied, "I upgraded everything to what its supposed to be."

"GO CHECK THE MACHINE!"

Maahox's eye floated over to the controls where they were slashed, damaged, completely destroyed.

"Ooooh," Maahox announced as his eye returned to him, "my lord, it appears that the controls have been slashed."

"Slashed?" Lotor exclaimed.

"Precisely."

They both looked as Kite was dragging Keith to safety.

"Oh uh hi," Kite stammered, "So you are...Lotor, right? King Lotor of Planet Doom?"

Outside the castle, Lance, Pidge, Allura and Hunk were fighting the Drules in their lions.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Larmina exclaimed, "Now what?"

"We need to form Voltron," Lance replied, "And we need to form Voltron NOW!"

"But we can't do it without Keith or black lion." Allura protested.

"Not like we have a choice here."

"Wait!" Pidge exclaimed, "One of us can form the head now."

"Is it even possible to do that without Keith?" Larmina asked.

"Vince," Pidge looked at his protégé, "Can you try something to where I can form the head?"

"Wait, you?" Lance objected. The lions dealt with another blow by the drules.

"Well Vince is in my lion and we don't have a lot of time or options."

"Fine then." Lance sighed.

"I'll try." Vince said to Pidge as he activated his Voltcom power. He started to glow as his Voltcom activated.

The team noticed as the lions are ready to form Voltron.

"Alright!" Lance exclaimed, "We're doing it! Now to form the big guy!"

"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" Lance, Pidge, Vince, Allura, Larmina and Hunk all exclaimed.

The next thing they knew, Green Voltron was formed without its left arm.

"We're going green!" Pidge declared, "Now...FORM BOOMERANG SHEILD!"

Nothing happened and the Drules went after Green Voltron.

"Come on, come on, FORM BOOMERANG SHEILD!"

Again, nothing happened.

"It looks like I can't form the shield without black lion!" Pidge exclaimed, "We need to contact Keith or at least get Daniel so we can get black connected with the rest of Voltron."

Allura nodded and spoke through her Voltcom again, "Keith! Keith, this is Allura! Do you copy? Keith? Daniel?"

In the castle, Daniel heard the Princess' call, "Yeah, I hear you. I got Keith's voltcom and am about to return it to him."

"Well hurry," Allura's voice replied, "We need black lion right away!"

"Okay."

Allura looked up, "Daniel got the word. They're coming."

"Well then let's but some time until they get here," Larmina said as she plugged her Voltcom into Voltron, "BUTT KICK BOOST!"

Green Voltron developed Martial Arts skills and started beating down the Drule Army.

"Oh yeah!" Pidge exclaimed, "We're really kicking butt!"

"Let's keep this up!" Lance added.

In the chamber, Daniel dragged Keith to safety.

"Come on Keith," Daniel said as he looked down at the unconscious commander, "you need to wake up."

Daniel looked up as he heard Kite scream. Lotor grabbed Kite by her wrists.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Lotor demanded of the blue haired beauty. Kite kicked Lotor in the chest and leaped to a safe distance.

"A Den Resistance member never reveals her motives to the enemy," Kite said, "in other words, it is none of your concern of what my intentions are, however you can call me Kite."

"Very well...Kite," Lotor replied as he looked at her, "perhaps if you don't tell me what brings you here, I'll make you as one of my slaves."

Lotor was about to grab Kite, but before he could Daniel's claws hit Lotor and knocked him to the ground.

"Daniel!" Kite exclaimed.

"She was with me getting Keith out of here!" Daniel spoke to the Drule King. Lotor stood up and saw Daniel standing next to an unconscious Keith.

"The Voltron Force sent children to fight me AGAIN!" Lotor exclaimed in anger.

"I'm not much of a kid anymore." Daniel chided.

"And I'm not a kid myself. I'm all grown up if you ask me." Kite added.

Keith slowly opened his blue eyes and saw Kite and Daniel squaring off against Lotor and Maahox.

"K...Kite!" Keith exclaimed, "Daniel!"

The four noticed that Keith has come to.

"Keith!" Daniel exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Kite added.

"We need to get out of here now!" Keith said to them as he stood up stiffly.

"Leaving so soon?" Lotor asked, "I was beginning to have fun with you three."

He swung his lazor sword at Keith, but the commander got out his dual swords and blocked the attack.

"There's no time for this!" Daniel said as he launched his claw shots at Lotor, hitting the Drule King on the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks Daniel." Keith said looking at the cadet.

"Let's get out of here now," Kite said, "before Maahox decides to make his move on us."

The three ran out of the castle. When they were out of the castle, they saw Black lion appear before them.

"Looks like we're just in time!" Kite exclaimed.

"For what?" Keith asked.

"Long story." Kite grinned.

"Fine, let's just get out of here." Keith replied as he, Daniel and Kite got into black. Keith launched Black into the air. Keith, Kite and Daniel saw Green Voltron fight the Drule Army.

"They formed Voltron?" Keith asked, "How?"

"Vince." Daniel smiled as an answer.

"What took you guys so long?" Lance's voice asked through the Voltcom.

"Sorry," Keith replied, "I kinda lost my head for a little bit. Kite, Daniel, hang on!"

Black lion went faster, aiming for Green Voltron to connect with him.

"AND I'LL FORM AN ARM!"

Black lion formed the arm and connected with the rest of Voltron. Then Green Voltron started gaining full power.

"Now try it!" Vince told Pidge.

"Okay." Pidge smiled, "FORM BOOMERANG SHEILD!"

Finally, the Boomerang shield was formed. Green Voltron used the shield to its full potential and defeated the Drule Army.

"Now we're kicking it!" Kite exclaimed, "WOO HOO!"

"Let's go home team." Keith said as the last of the army has been defeated. Voltron made the trip back to Arus.

Back in the castle, Lotor appeared angry about his defeat and Maahox pondered over the damaged Cosmotron.

"I'll destroy Voltron and the Voltron Force if it's the last thing I do!" Lotor exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

At the Castle of Lions, Keith was signing papers that Manset gave him, legalizing that Kite would officially be his cousin. After a few minutes, all of the papers were complete, filled and sent to Galaxy Garrison.

In the recreational room, Kite was sitting on the couch, and she seemed to be thinking while Daniel, Larmina and Vince were talking amongst themselves. Hunk walked in and saw the four.

"Hey," Hunk looked over at Kite, "You okay?"

Kite looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"What did you think of your first rescue mission?"

"Pretty cool. I didn't expect anything like that though."

"With the Voltron Force, you should always expect the unexpected."

"I think Manset told me that once."

"Ah, so you know?"

"Yeah."

"Kite I have a question," Daniel asked, "Manset was your official guardian, so how come none of us have ever met you until now?"

"Well, on two occasions I would've, but I didn't get the chance to do so." Kite answered.

_Well, if you want to know, I'll tell you. The day that Keith performed that prison break in Wade's prison called the Void, I was with Keith's mother Ayeka. There, I confirmed to her about the true intentions about Sky Marshal Herbert Wade._

_And when you guys were at Planet Dradin, I was serving as one of the workers at one of the resorts. I only saw a glimpse of you guys, but I never got the chance to meet you at that time because I was at a busy shift._

"So that's why?" Larmina asked.

"Pretty much." Kite grinned.

"Well it's great to finally meet you." Daniel smiled.

"Same here."

Keith, Allura and Pidge arrived in the recreational room. Kite, Hunk and the cadets all look at them.

"Hey there little buddy." Hunk said to Pidge.

"Hanging out with your girlfriend, no?" Pidge asked.

"WHAT?" Kite and Hunk both exclaimed as they blushed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

They looked at each other as they were still blushing.

"Let it go," Keith told Pidge, then he looked at Kite and said, "Thanks for helping the team get me out of Lotor's clutches."

"Anytime." Kite smiled.

"Well the paper work is all complete. You are officially my cousin." Keith declared.

"That's awesome!" Kite replied.

"And the paper work's sent," Pidge said, "Good thing Galaxy Garrison now approves stuff like this."

Keith and Kite looked at each other as they were face to face.

"Well now that all is said and done," Keith told Kite, "Welcome to our team."

Kite smiled, "Thank you."

Hunk then looked and smiled, knowing this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, or perhaps something more.


End file.
